


Friday Night

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weren't game of 'The Floor is Lava' meant to be left behind in grade school? Since when was it played by college idiots? Since now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Karkat Vantas let out a scream of annoyance that would echo through the ages. It bounced off the hall ways, ricocheted off the dull plastic lights that illuminated it, and came to a settle on the dirty, filthy carpet which was littered with crumbs, stray hairs, and discarded clothing. He couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t fucking believe this. How long had he been gone, half an hour?

"Hey losers I’m going to grab something from the store, you want anything?" he’d asked.

"Pie!" had announced Gamzee, predictably since the lanky messy haired college student had an infatuation with pie that was borderline unhealthy. It didn’t matter what flavor it was, if it was old and stale, he would eat it with the same speed and pace as Cookie Monster did on the television.

"A slurpy!" Tavros had requested, grinning up at him while his mo-hawk stuck out in all directions as it tended to do when Gamzee was around. Why? Because Gamzee tended to run his hands through his boyfriend’s hair making a right mess of it, but Tavros never complained.

"Pie and a slurpy yeah why am I not fucking surprised…"

That had been half an hour ago. Now here stood Karkat with his bits and pieces needed from the store (some milk, egg, cheese, bread, bags of Doritos and of course the precious pie and slurpy from the 711 next to the store) in the hallway outside the dorm room and all of the furniture from the lounge had been pushed out. There was Karkat’s beanbag, the recliner Gamzee had bought for two dollars at a garage sale and had lugged back to the dorm by himself, the couch which had been handed down the Karkat family lineage since the sixties, and the table that normally held their snacks was wedged in the front door.

He could hear Gamzee and Tavros’ high pitched laughter echoing from within the room.

"Holy fucking shit what the Hell are you two idiots doing??"

"Karkat holy shit no no!" Gamzee stepped out onto the table, grabbing the door frame, his eyes wide with panic. "The floor is mother fucking lava!"

Karkat stood there in all his anger as it ate away at him with all the force of a raging forest fire eating away at hundred year old trees. One of his eyes twitched. “The floor is fucking lava?” he asked.

"Hell yeah!" gasped the tall student. "It all came pouring out of the mother fucking television, me ‘n Tav barely saved ourselves!"

"I can’t believe this." Karkat growled. "Are you guys twenty or two?"

"I don’t see why we can’t be both!" shouted Tavros from the dorm room where he was sitting on the kitchen table, hugging his legs to his chest. 

"You guys always pull this shit Jesus tap-dancing Christ.. look I got your stupid pie and slurpy do you want it or—"

Gamzee took up the entire space that the door way did, stretching his arms out, feet still on the table, expression suddenly grim and serious. If Karkat wanted to get into the apartment, he had to play along. Meaning he had to climb on the furniture and walk across it, hopping and leaping and praying not to fall and sprain something like last time he’d played this stupid game. Why were his friends so stupid?

Begrudgingly Karkat got up onto the sofa, carrying the bag still in his hand, and Tavros’ slurpy in the other. “Look. I’m on the fucking furniture. Can I come in now?”

"We just don’t want you all burning yourself brother!" Gamzee grinned as he allowed him entrance, leaping from the table to the foot rest and then stepped out onto the kitchen table when Tavros took his hand to help him. "Thanks babe." 

"Ehe." Tavros giggled while Karkat narrowly avoided falling off of the foot rest and made his way to the table. "Welcome to Tavros Island, mighty hunter and gatherer of foodstuffs," he greeted Karkat while the other handed him his slurpy. "Yee!" and thus he happily sucked upon the straw, making that obnoxious slurping straw noise people made when drinking slurpies.

"And here’s your stupid pie," Karkat handed Gamzee a small apple pie he’d managed to grab from the store. "You’re gonna have to reheat it in the microwave though." he pointed out but already Gamzee had ripped the wrapper off and was gnawing on it like some kind of gerbil.

Karkat stared at the two of them, and wondered just what the Hell he’d done to deserve friends like this. Well, he’d known Gamzee far longer than Tavros. They’d been neighbors growing up together, Gamzee constantly sneaking into his room through the window as they’d grown up together. He’d been the kid who skipped classes, had messy clothes, and a snotty nose. But despite all this they were friends.

Then along came college and somehow Gamzee got in, and next thing Karkat knew Gamzee was enthusiastically introducing him to Tavros. A tanned, nose pierced, deep brown eyed student he met at the cinema one night. They’d gotten to talking about the movie they were about to see, ended up sitting together, talking through the movie, ultimately being thrown out and a week later they were making out like teenagers.

And now Tavros was here, at the dorm he shared with Gamzee, practically 24/7. Not that Karkat complained. He kept Gamzee happy, kept him occupied and not on any kind of drugs he’d been dipping into like most students did during college. And besides, Tavros wasn’t TOO bad. He could be worse. He could be Eridan.

"Uh, can we move I don’t know if—"

The table suddenly gave way. No way could it support the weight of three (almost) fully grown men and the legs gave out. They snapped, and down went the table. Tavros squealed like a woman, Gamzee honked in alarm, and Karkat screamed ‘fuck’ as loud as he could. Luckily Tavros held onto his slurpy and didn’t even splash it. The trio sat there on the floor of the kitchen for a few seconds before Gamzee burst into hysterical laughter, rolling on backwards onto his back and kicked his long legs in mirthful amusement.

"I asked for that, didn’t I? I fucking tempted fate and look what it did. GAVE ME A FUCKING BROKEN TABLE!" Karkat lamented, "Oh, and shattered eggs! Isn’t that great??" he asked, holding up his poor shopping bag which was now looking kind of yellow and wet inside. 

Over all, a typical Friday night.


End file.
